


Nothing's Better Than Fake Dates and Jealous Ex-boyfriends

by brittneynr96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fake Dating, I'm sorry this is terrible, Jealous Jason, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneynr96/pseuds/brittneynr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Anon who requested a Lukercy date scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Better Than Fake Dates and Jealous Ex-boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is shit. This isn’t really what you requested but I had no ideas for it. And I love Jercy so much and I’m so used to only writing Jercy I had to add jealous Jason. He’s my favorite Jason.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure thing Perce.” Luke took a sip of his coffee as he typed away on his laptop, determined to finish his 2000 word essay for his college English class. He really shouldn’t have waited until the last minute to write his paper but he’s a procrastinator and that’s why he’s still awake at 3 am with a cup of coffee. His paper being due in 5 hours. He was tempted to call his old friend Annabeth for assistance but decided against it. For one, it’s 3 am and she’s in bed asleep since she finished her paper on the day it was assigned, and second of all, she’d yell at him for not doing his paper and right now, he has a paper to finish, he doesn’t have time to hear a lecture on how he’s gonna fail English. 

“Will you go out with me?” Percy asked. 

Luke choked on his coffee, putting his cup down and looking up at his roommate and best friend with a questioning face. “I beg your pardon?” Luke’s sure he heard the boy wrong but that didn’t stop his heart from wanting to beat out of his chest. 

Percy groaned and sat down on the couch next to him, rubbing his face with his hands. Luke could smell the alcohol on him. Great, his crush was asking him out while intoxicated. Fan-fucking-tastic. Just his luck. 

“Okay so you know how I went out with a couple of the guys tonight?” Percy asked turning towards his friend, Luke nodded. “Well I ran into Jason.”

Luke clenched his fists, he still hates the little asshole. Thalia might be his best friend since they were kids but he hates her little brother. Luke may have liked the kid when he was younger and acted more like a father figure to him more than his and Thalia’s own dad did, but once he got older and dated Percy, Luke started to dislike him. At first he thought he disliked their relationship because he was being protective over the younger boy and Percy was friend as well and he didn’t want to see either of them get hurt, but after they broke up a few months ago he realized he was jealous because he liked Percy. Percy catching Jason in the act of cheating on him with some guy named Leo Valdez only fueled Luke’s anger and dislike towards the boy. 

“Oh? What happened? What does this have to do with you asking me out?”

“I’m getting to that,” Percy sassed. “Anyways, I ran into Jason, well more like walked into him. I was walking to get a drink to give Will and Nico some alone time when I wasn’t paying attention and walked into him. It was absolutely terrible. He acted like he was glad to see me, pulling me in for a hug, immediately telling me how sorry he was, how he didn’t actually cheat on me, how much he missed me, and how he still loves me.” Percy sighed and rubbed his face again. 

Luke rolled his eyes and scoffed. “He’s just telling you this now? After what, 6 months?”

“I know.” Percy said, “I kinda told him I was dating someone to shut him up.”  
“And you want me act like your boyfriend to show him that you’re not a liar.” Luke rolled his eyes and went back to working on his essay. 

“I also told him his name was Luke..”

“Percy!”

“I’m sorry!” Percy whined and gave Luke his best puppy dog eyes. “You’re the first person I thought of. I understand if you don’t want to but I would really love it if you would.” 

Luke sighed and Percy gave him a small smile. “You really should’ve seen the look on his face. It was priceless. He walked away immediately. After our conversation I went back to Nico and Will to tell them I was leaving early, I looked back towards his way and he was dancing with that Leo guy.”

“He was trying to make you jealous.” Luke scoffed. “Of course, can’t get back with your ex, go dirty dance with the guy you cheated on him with to make him jealous. Seems like something one of those stereotypical crazy ex girlfriends would do.”

Percy laughed and gave him a small smile. “So will you do it?”

“Are you kidding? I hate that asshole.” Luke rolled his eyes and gave Percy a smirk. “Of course I’m gonna try anything in my power to piss him off. And if that means fake dating his ex, then hell yeah I’ll be your boyfriend babe. When do we start?”

—

“Is he even here?” Luke looked around for the blond. 

Percy texted Will back and nodded. “Will said he overheard he and his friend Reyna making plans to study here later. Reyna’s right over there,” Percy looked up and nodded towards a dark haired girl sitting in the corner of the cafe looking down at a textbook and a tablet full of notes. “And Will just texted me saying he saw him making his way over here.” Percy pocked his phone and laid his head down on Luke’s shoulder as Luke wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“Oh I see him.” Luke whispered quietly and smiled down at Percy. “Ready to date the best boyfriend ever?”

Percy nodded and smirked. “Of course babe.”

—

“He’s looking over here.” Luke whispered to Percy before pressing a kiss to his head and snuggling up closer to the younger boy. Percy blushed. 

“Does he look angry?"

“I don’t know.” Luke took a sip of his coffee. “But I can feel him glaring daggers at me.” 

“What do we do?” Percy asked quietly. 

“This.” Luke said, leaning down and kissing Percy in front of the whole cafe. Percy froze for a second before returning the kiss. Luke pulled away slowly and gave Percy one last peck on the lips and another smile. “You’re not that bad of a kisser Jackson.” 

Percy blushed and pulled out his phone. “Take a selfie with me.”

“You sound like a white girl.” 

“Oh shut up and take a picture with me.” Percy pulled his camera up and faced it towards them and made a duck face.

“What? We’re not gonna take a selfie with our coffees?” Luke teased and smirked. 

“Lucas!” Percy glared and slapped his arms. 

“What? I’m just saying. We’re almost to white girl status. We’re at a coffee place, you’re making us take a couple selfie, you just pulled a duck face. And you’ve ordered a seasonal drink. The only thing we’re missing is our UGG boots and we’re not at Starbucks.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “Just take the damn picture with me or so help me Gods.”

“Fine. Fine.” Luke smirked and kissed Percy’s cheek as he took the picture. “It’s beautiful. Now I’ll be back. I need to call Annabeth back. She keeps calling me.” 

Percy nodded. “Alright. Go call Annabeth. She’s probably stressing over nothing again.”

Luke laughed and kissed his cheek and got up and left to call Annabeth back. As soon as Luke was out of the door Jason got up and made his way to Percy’s table.

“You two seem cozy.” Jason said casually, taking a seat across from Percy. 

“Well he is my boyfriend.” Percy sassed back. “We’re gonna be cozy if he want.”

“If you’re trying to make me jealous Percy, you’re gonna have to try harder.” Jason smirked. “I can tell you’re not really dating him.”

Percy glared at him. “I am dating him. Been dating him for two months now. And I love him.” Percy ignored the look of hurt and betrayal on Jason’s face. “Even if I’m not dating him it’s none of your business. I’ve moved on. You should too instead of trying to make me jealous with that Leo guy.” 

Jason winced at his words, “I’ve never cheated on you.”

“Jason-”

“Yeah you walked in on us kissing but it wasn’t like that I swear it’s nothing like that. He kissed me because he was questioning his sexuality since he thought he liked Nico.”

“Nico?” Percy asked surprised.

“Yeah..and he couldn’t just walk up to Nico and kiss him since he was crushing on Will..”

“So he kissed you.” Percy scoffed. “Yeah I get it. He didn’t want to test his sexuality on Nico, who was single at the time, but he didn’t mind using you when we were dating. Yeah. That makes a lot of sense.”

“He feels terrible about it. He realizes it was a stupid thing to do.”

“I already heard his apology. I don’t need to hear it from you.” Percy rolled his eyes and started scrolling through his phone.

“Percy please..”

“Six months Jason. You’ve had six months to tell me the truth and you didn’t. I waited for you to come back and you didn’t. If you really love me like you claim you do, it shouldn’t have taken you six months to tell me. Now it’s too late. I moved on with a really great guy and we’re happy. And I love him..” Percy said looking out the window at Luke talking on the phone with a small genuine smile.

“You really care about him don’t you?” Jason asked quietly. 

“Yeah..I do.” Percy said with a smile.

“I always suspected you two loved each other.” Jason confessed. “How you always took up for him, how you would drop everything to see him, even our date nights.” Jason shook his head. “I guess that’s why I didn’t try to explain anything to you. I thought you would’ve ran straight into his arms.”

“Jason-”

“I hope you two are really happy together. If you realize it’s not him you love, you know where to find me. Having Will Solace spy on me to find out where I’m gonna be so you can rub it in my face? Wow Perce. I thought you were better than that. Next time just text me or something.” Jason shook his head and got up and headed back to his table with Reyna and packed up his stuff and walked out the door of the cafe, giving Luke a look as he walked through the doors and left. 

Luke looked at Percy confused as he sat down by him. “What happened while I was gone?”

Percy shook his head and sighed. “I’ll explain later. But let’s go on a date. An actual date.”

“An actual date Jackson? Is this your way of asking me out?” Luke smirked.

“Yup.” Percy smiled. “I like you Castellan. I wanna take you out.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go.” Luke smiled. Percy smiled and stood up, taking Luke’s hand in his as they walked out of the cafe. “And for the record Jackson, I like you too.”


End file.
